Five Nights at Freddies: Yeah another fan story
by dragonplayer18
Summary: FNAF: Yeah another fan story Chapter 16: Mikes Back! And the animatronics have decided to throw him a surprise party! But that isn't the only thing that's going to surprise them. Not even the Marionette saw this coming. (I'm back again!)
1. Chapter 1

Episode 1

Night 1:You know the most unlikely friends. Well the story at Fazzbears Pizzeria is kind of a lie. I think we don't really know the story but here's what I can catch. I'm new here. I just got the job about a week ago. I took a deep breath and walked in. There were three people in the building. One with glasses another guy with short hair, and another with purple hair. "Come on guys we have to get out of here before twelve. When is this new coming in Vincent." "Shut up Fritz. We need to stay here until he comes," said a guy with the short hair. "What do you think Vincent?" Vincent was sitting with his feet on the table smiling. "Why don't you come in kid," he said looking up. They all turned towards me starring.

"Huh, I'm here for my first day," I said. "Ah, yes you must be Mike. I'm Fritz these are my colleges. John we call him phone guy, and this is Vincent. He's the top Security guard." Vincent was smiling a little creepily for me. "Hey guys!" "Oh, god." "I want to meet the new guy," said a guy with awesome hair and apron. "This is Crystal. He's the guy who cleans up," said John who checked his phone. "I'm Mike," I said. "Ok guys lets wrap this up. I'll show Mike where he can change into his uniform," John said. As we left I heard them say. "How long?" "Three nights that's how long the last guy last." "What was the longest again?" "Five hundred and fifty days and two nights. That was an interesting night. It was like they didn't want him to go. To bad they stuffed him anyway," Fritz said. Wait what? "Here we are. This is your new. It's 11:40 so hurry up ok," said John leaving.

I looked at the uniform a little scared. Come on Mike you can do this I told myself. I took the uniform and put it on. The hat covered my scar on my head so that was good. I can't remember what happened back then but no one will tell me. I headed out they were all about to leave. "Looking good Mike," said Crystal. "Ok, here's the deal. When you see the animatronics shut the door. Open it though when you don't see them. You need to conserve power. It's simple but be careful," said John. "Just try to survive the night alright." They showed me my office. It was bland there was an old fan and some speakers and a cup cake. "Good luck. Oh and also that John forgot to mention. If you get caught by an animatronics' you will get stuffed." He then raced out of the room. "Wait what?!"

The guys left before I could get an answer. I swallowed and I could here something but I didn't know what. "Dum, Dum, de, Dum," said something. I grabbed the tablet and looked at it.

"That guy wasn't even a challenge," Chica said. "Tech three days Foxy got him good," Bonnie said taking his guitar off. "Lets hope this guy actually gets to the fifth night," I said. We all decided to let the robots go back to normal. "Oh, my head," Bonnie said. "New night guard tonight," Chica said rubbing her temple. "Uh, I think I'm going to sit down before we go again," Freddy said sitting. "Bonnie your up tonight," I said smiling at him. "I know," he said and then Bonnies eyes turned black. "Oh, no," said Freddy. Bonnie got off the stage.

Ten minutes later Bonnie came back screaming. "What the hell was that," I said. "Something is weird with that guard," Bonnie said turning back. My friend was shivering with eyes wide. "Chica go check on this night guard."

What the hell happened? I just shut the door on Bonnie and my head then started to hurt. I also forgot to say I have a metal plate in my head. I wonder if that has any effect on them. I looked at the camera Chica was out and was already near my room. I swallowed and turned on the light she was there but she was on her knees. I then felt my head pounding. I closed the door but I could still feel my head pounding," Bonnie then came over but he had his hands on his head to. I closed that door. Again my head was still pounding. It was getting worse it was like a really bad migraine but would not go away. Then it turned 6 am. It all stopped. I literally ran out to meet the other guys. "Whoa, what the hell happened to you," asked Fritz. "Don't want to talk about," I said leaving. I pushed myself up against the wall. "Check the security cameras what the hell happen to that kid. Vincent then walked in. "What the hell happened to you," he said. "Was Bonnie and Chica suppose to come out at the same time?" Vincent gave me a look. "No, I'll talk to the maintains people about that. See you tomorrow," he said smiling.

You will. Sadly I have to stay. Why? I don't like talking about it much. So I'm coming back sadly. I will see this place and them for a week.

Night 2: Here we go again. "Hey new guy," Fritz said. "I heard what happened. You will be fine. Chica has a thing for new security guards. Don't worry it's just as normal," Fritz said. Well that makes me feel better." "Come on Fritz stop scaring the new guy," Vincent said walking out. "Don't worry kid they are just playing with yah. Just be careful," John said. Yeah easy enough to say but hard to do. I got into my room it was basically the same except the cup cake. It moved a little bit. I looked up the cameras and they were all on the move. "Ok, come on Mike you can do this," I said. Chica was in the bathrooms, Freddy was in the shadows, Bonnie was at the corner but still keeping his distance.

Freddy though kept getting closer. I immediately closed the door when he got outside but my head was starting to hurt. It kept getting worse and worse. Bonnie was screaming. I wanted to scream to. Ouch, I said falling out of my chair. My hat fell off and I notice they were looking through the window. I quickly put my hat on. They left it seemed that my brain calmed down.

"No! That is not our Mike," Chica yelled. "He has the scar Chica! We all know the Mikes scar," Bonnie said. "Freddy tell Bonnie that wasn't our Mike." I starred at those hall ways and I looked at a my friends. "Who wants to tell Foxy?"

(Hi guys! I don't own any of the characters of the game. Scott Catwon does. Sorry if I mess up his name. Give me some feed back and tell me some sittuations you want to see Mike and the animatronics in. You will be meeting my OC soon though...)


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2

An awkward telling moment

"Rock, paper, shoot," we said. Shit nothing. "What are you guys talking about," Foxy said coming over. We all stopped and looked at him how we are going explain that Mike is back. "Foxy, um you know the new night guard?"

I did not expect all of them to be at the same time together. 3 am Mike come on you can do it two more hours of this hell hole. I kept looking around what the hell is wrong with his this place. I took one more deep breath and checked the cameras. Foxy was on his knees I think trying to cry. Then they all looked at the camera looking straight at me. Then they all disappeared. Crap I said. I could here footsteps and I immediately closed the door. I heard banging. I checked the cameras they were all scattered but it seemed they were how can I say this talking to each other. 4 am come on Mike. Then they all looked at the camera. Foxy then slowly went to his curtain. What the hell is going on," I said.

It was 5 am and everything was dead quiet. My phone went off. "Hello," I said. "Mike hey how is going over there," I can here John or Phone Guy. "Huh a little weird but ok I think," I said checking the camera. "How is it weird?" "Well is every one supposed to be out tonight?" Phone Guy was then quiet. I then heard banging from the other side. "Huh, kid be careful and I will see you tomorrow." It was weird. I turned on the lights and still no one was out there. I looked at the cameras again and now they were just roaming around I think. Freddy kept starring into a camera. When it turned 6 I leaned back wanting to scream.

I was then meted by the animatronics. They all stared at me but I could feel the pain coming back to me. I started to back up they did also to. "Mike, What's going on… Hey! Get back! Go entertain some body. Except you Foxy go back into your cove," Fritz said. They all looked at me but they seemed different like their eyes were black with little white specks. "Come on kid lets get you out of here," Fritz said pushing me through the other door. When we got back they all looked at me like I was the bad guy. When Vincent came in I think they turned they're attention towards him. "How was your day," Vincent said smiling. "Not now Vincent," Phone guy came in walking. "What was that banging last night?" "Nothing. Did the robots act strange all night?" "They're acting weird this morning to," said Crystal. "Ever since Mike the office they have not stopped staring at him," Crystal said coming over. "Even the extra endoskeleton is acting weird." "Mike head home we'll check this out."

"Something is weird Ed I just don't know what?" "I don't know what are you talking about the animatronics are just being harder to control." "Shh…They can here us," Phone guy said. "Ever since Mike came here they been acting weird towards the staff. Like they where shocked." I gave them all a look. "Guys we have to make sure that they don't do anything to the new guy got it," I said getting up. "Alright Vincent you're the boss," they said. "Not yet anyway," our boss said while coming in. We all know that the animatronics are not normal. There's nothing different with them. Vincent I want to talk to you for a minute."

"I need you to protect the new guy," he said. "What? Why?" "IF another person disappears again people are going to be suspicious. If they find the bodies and we both know who had there hands on them." "You had your hands on them to Mr. Oliver. So don't you think that…" "Yes but you have a history a history that can easily be written again. Keep the kid safe Vincent or I will tell the cops what really happen."

(Hi guys thanks for reading! Here's the next chapter probably going to do two chapters today. Leave me some feed back please. You'll meet the OC soon well two kind of.)


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3

Night 3: "Let me get this straight out of all the new people why do we have to help this guy?" "Because if we don't we will all be fired." There was actually a long silence to that. "That might not be a bad idea actually Vincent." "Should I remind you what this man did for us. Including you John after. What your father did here sickens everyone." "Oh, come on Vincent in this building we are the only ones who know what you and your brother did back then and it's even more sickening." "Guys calm down just pull your acts together," Fritz said. "Shut up Fritz," I said. Mike then came walking in and didn't seem to be fazed. Our boss walked in to meet Mike. "Mike how was the last nights?" "It was… alright I guess." I then notice the animatronics starring at us but most were starring at a particular person I could tell. Even Foxy was looking through his curtains. As soon as Mike turned they went back to normal. "Great! Mike try to survive the night alright."

The boss left as it turned 11:50. "Good luck kid just we'll talk to yaw in the morning," Fritz said. I stayed around 11:55. "So are you going to leave," he asked. I got up and started to leave. "Kid there is something about you. I can't tell but there's just I don't know. The animatronics never acted like this. Your special some how. Just live ok. Can you do that," I said. Mike gave me a look and then nodded. "Ok be careful and good luck."

I have no idea what Vincent was talking about but ok. When it finally turned 12 I took a deep breath. Here we go again and this time it is going to be harder. For two hours they didn't really do anything which made me nervous. I took a long deep breath and just looked through. By the third hour Freddy was gone. It took me a while to find him but I found him hiding in the shadows. My head started to hurt and of course Chica was at the door. I closed it but something was weird Chica gave me a sad look. What the fuck was that all about.

Bonnie did the same thing but he hanged around a lot longer my brain really hurt then. By the 5 hour I looked around the place was quiet and it seemed they weren't bothering me. I was still on the edge though.

We tried everything but getting to close and staying to long resulted in pain for everyone. It was weird. "I'm going," I said. "Freddy why are you doing this? If you do this who knows what can happen. It already hurts every time we get to the door but if you go inside who knows what can happen," Bonnie said. "I don't care he has to remember," I said. I started to leave until Bonnie put his hand on me. "Your going to need a distraction to get in there." "Thanks Bonnie," I said. I looked at poor Freddy and the others.

I possed him and gave them the ordeal. "Chica, Bonnie this Night guard is special to us we need your guys help he needs to remember. He's a friend of ours and yours to. Do you guys remember Mikey?" They all looked at me but I knew the word that triggered the memory link. It was the word that they said but we all hated him. "Remember the bite of 87' and remember Mangle," I said. There eyes then turned into reboot. I could here Foxy getting out. "Foxy no!"

I could here Foxy running towards the room. I closed the door but my head was still hurting. When I turned around Freddy was inside. Oh shit. I slipped out of my chair but Freddy seemed to be hurting to. He fell over me. I closed my eyes waiting for what ever was going to happen the pain in my head felt like it was going to explode. Then the weirdest thing happened. I had a flash of a faceless Bonnie. Then it turned 6 am. When I looked up Freddy was looking down on me but his eyes were back to normal. He just starred at me he also cocked his head a little bit. "Holy shit. Get off of him get," Vincent said getting me up.

"Shit kid you ok," he said looking at Freddy with a dead eye. Freddie's eyes then turned back to his black and with a little white dot eyes. He gave us a look and left. "Kid you were cutting it close there. Come on lets get you something to drink," he said. When we got out the others were out there starring in disbelief. "No way he passed the third night?! Shesh kid, well lets celebrate," Phone guy said and threw me a drink. "Yeah," I heard Crystal come in. We talked for a bit but I didn't say much. They had a chance back there why didn't they kill me? Why didn't they forcefully shove me inside a suit? Why did I have a flash of faceless Bonnie? Is there something happen what I can't remember and these things did.

We need him to remember. Its about him being our friend again and also he knows the purple guy we are going to get the purple guy. We still want the purple guy.

(Wow who knew? Right? So maybe a little more than I will do more today. SO hang in there. There might be one more until you guys learn their story and meet my Oc.)


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 4

Night 4: Come on Mike were waiting. Yeah Mike come and play with us. Mike… "Shit!" I was back in my room it was 10. I leaned back thinking some one had to go insane doing this job. How the hell those guys did didn't go insane. Well I'm sure Vincent did he's just been acting weird since I got here. I got up I had to get ready and I'm sure tonight was going to one of the hardest.

I got there around 11:50. The guys were there to meet me as always well except John. They said good luck and the usual and left before it was twelve. I really didn't want to do this but again there's a back story that you don't know Bonnie was already out. Not a surprise but something was in his hand. Don't know what it is but ok. When he got to the office door. I couldn't see it what was in his hand but I closed it anyway. I heard banging on the door. "Mike, do want a plushy?" Wait what? "Come on it's just a little toy. I'm not going to hurt you. Just open up the door. Do you want plushy? It can be any kind of plushy." "Huh, no thanks." "Ok, bye." That was weird. Next was then Chica. "Hey Mike do you want a plushy? Or some pizza? We have some extra cake for you it's just down the hall. It's chocolate. I bet it get's very lonely. Sitting in that empty room waiting for the hours tic by." They did this all night. Well except for foxy.

Night 5: Ok if you're wondering what's going on. We remember Mike had a plushy back then we just can't remember which one was it. "Welcome to the gang of idiots," I said. We thought it would trigger a memory from Mike. Well that didn't happen at all. The others were sitting on the stage still a little traumatized from what we told them. Bonnie was shaking his head. Chica was rocking herself back and forth. Freddy was trying to figure something out. Foxy I didn't really know he was quiet when we told him. Why did Mike have to come back? Out of everyone we knew as suits why him? If he only…

Then Mike came in rubbing his head he then looked at us but he was shaking. "Shit I remember," he said walking/ jogging to his room. We all looked at each other. We didn't know what to do but it seemed that Foxy knew. Foxy ran towards his office and we followed. He knocked on the door. "Mikey? I know you're in there. Please let us in. We got a lot of explaining to do. We are right here for you. Just let us in. We know they almost hurt you we are sorry about that but what were we suppose to do. Do you want a plushy?" There was still no answer we just sat by the door waiting until Mike decided to hear what happened. This is what happened.

(Next chapter you'll meet everyone well except my Oc. Thanks for reading I know only a few are probably reading this but I'm glad I got some people reading this. See you guys later.)


	5. Chapter 5

Episode 5

1987: Mikey's 8 birthday

Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, and Toy Chica where there. BB was being BB. Mikey had a Plushy with him at a table. "Sorry Mikey, it doesn't seem that no one got the messages. I will go order us some pizza. I will be back in a little bit Mikey," his mom said. Bonnie was peaking through the door watching the kids sadly. Only one kid notice him, Mikey. Mikey was born small and kind of fragile. He actually has a gift but it's not what you are all thinking of. I didn't even notice Mike coming in. When he did Chica was the first to notice then Foxy, Bonnie and me.

Now back then we had a reputation of dead guards. I was getting tired of this new guy and I was ready to take out on some one. Chica was already possed and we were going one by one. I and Bonnie was the first to stand followed by everyone else. We had little Mike surrounded. His eyes huge with fear but he cocked his head a little bit. "What are you doing with the animatronics," he asked starring at me. But he wasn't starring at Freddy. He was literally starring at me. His big blue eyes giving me this look. "What is this talking about," Bonnie asked. "You guys behind the bots what are you doing with them?" He could see us all five of us It had been years well technically 3 since we saw a person who could see us. Mikey stood there looking at us just wondering.

Foxy came over and looked down at him. Chica sat there in confusion. Bonnie was giving me a look that I had on to. "Why are you starring at me like that,"Mikey asked. "Hey every body…" "Those guys scar me especially Chica," he said looking at the door a little worried. I then finally notice the birthday hat on his head. "Who's birthday is it?" Mikey looked down and looked at us. "Mine," he said. Chica's eyes got wide. "Have you gotten pizza yet?" "Mikey!" "About now it was nice to see some other kids again," he said. My reaction kids again? We are ghost in suits. Big difference.

I peaked out of the room and saw Mikes mom. She had a pizza but it was a small one and was only good for two. I then saw her pick up a phone and leave. By then the toy animatronics had just finished there song. Mikey notice me looking through the door and waved. I smiled until Toy Freddy came over. "Freddy," he said looking at me. "Toy Freddy. "That was interesting," he said. Freddy looked down and I was frowning. The animatronics were the only ones who can see us besides Mike. Toy Freddy closed the door on us and I thought. You know what lets have a little fun. After Toy Freddy left I peaked out. Mikey was still there and Nothing was never the same after what happened.

I remembered what happened it was my eight birthday. My mom was always busy with something but never thought of me. I really don't remember the kids but that makes sense. My dad you actually know. Jeremy Fitzgerald my mom remarried after… well something happened. I had just finished the pizza when Freddy crawled under the table. "Freddy?" I then went under the table. "Do you have some cake," he asked. "No I don't have any…" "I know where to get some cake," he said. I looked at him and got up from the table. It was obvious that my mom didn't bring cake. "I'm in," I said. I was young I had no idea what I was doing. I then found Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy.

"What are you doing now," Bonnie said looking at us. "We are not aloud to be out of the room," Chica said. "This is dangerous," Bonnie said. Foxy was starring at me with puppy eyes and his toung sticking out like a dog. I smiled which made his eyes even go bigger. Bonnie and Freddy were arguing about something but I could here foot steps. "Come on Bonnie lets go have some fun." Bonnie shook his head but looked at me. "If we get caught…" "Blame it on me," Freddy said. Bonnie looked at all of us even Chica seemed very content which was hard to tell because of her beak. "Let's get some cake," Bonnie said. When I say he said he kind of mumbled it though. I got out from under the table looked around and started to move out with the others behind even with some one above.

We were by the marry go around where balloons were basically everywhere. Foxy still had his puppy eyed face which I remember it was super cute. We stopped to figure out where was the kitchen. "Hi." I turned around to see a little thing about my size with a sign that said Balloons and a balloon in his hand. Foxy then notice him and smiled. We just stood there until Freddy notice. "Balloon Boy," he said. Balloon Boy looked away but looked sad. "Freddy," said a white Foxy hanging from the ceiling. That made me jump back a little. She then looked at me with a weird smile. "Who's the kid?" "This is Mikey it's his birthday and I know we have some extra cake," Freddy said. Mangle gave him a look and Balloon Boy just looked back and forth from me to him. "Fine follow me," Mangle said. As we headed down the hall way I heard some one say, "Put your hands in your hair," said some one. We all did. "Why are you guys out of the room," it was Toy Bonnie. He was cool I guess. "Not now Toy Bonnie," Chica said. Toy Bonnie then notice me and then looked at the others. "Why are you guys doing here and put your hands down. "Let me give it short and simple. Kids birthday, no cake, left over cake, looking for kitchen," Mangle said. Bonnie then looked at me. "What's your name kid?" "Mikey," I said. I probably looked dumb because I had my arms up still.

"Fine, do you guys know where the kitchen is," Toy Bonnie asked. For these guys who do this every night they aren't that smart for this. "No not really," they said. I looked around I started walking. Then they followed.

Ok you know in Scooby Doo they show the gang running around the rooms getting chased by the monsters. Well imagine me some animatronics running through the halls getting lost. We even got mixed up to. I even found myself with BB; well that's what everyone is calling him. Then I found a suit. A golden one. It looked like Freddy but like I said it was golden. BB then hide behind me when it got up. It cocked it's head. There was a second suit in a corner. It then put it's hand behind me started to push me towards it. BB kept getting in front of him but he kept getting pushed away. He also took my plushy. He then was then stopped by an endoskeleton. "Goldie it's a kid," he said shoving me out of the way. They had a long stare down until Toy Chica found us with the others. "Goldie what are you doing she said getting in front of me. After a long stare down Goldie then sat back down. "Come on he's not worth it guys," Toy Chica said.

When you where my age you didn't really know what to do. "Um… Mr. Goldie," I said. He looked at me with dead blank eyes. He stood up again and looked at me. The others seemed scared but he just looked at me with a blank expression. He then just kind of walked out. Well I will take that as a yes. The endoskeleton did to. Then we did the Scooby Doo thing again. "Does anyone know where the hell is the kitchen?!" We were outside the office. I then just remembered my mom. She was probably waiting for me and worried. "How the hell do you get lost inside your restaurant again Freddy." "Shut up Bonnie," he said. I then heard some music it sounded childish then I saw something sliding on the ground. It was saying. "Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhh," until it hit Bunnies' foot. "Not now Marinote," Chica said. It looked up and the first face it saw was me. I was between Bonnie and Foxy. Marionette looked at me and gave me a strange look. "What the heck is going on here," he said. "Kids birthday no cake," Freddy said. "Well that is sad. Wait why are you guys here then?" "Can't find the kitchen," Toy Chica said. "Well why didn't you asked?" He then started to walk down the hall. Well actually sliding is more like it.

When we finally got to the kitchen no one was in there actually. Probably at break now I kind of it. I do not know why but Foxy kicked the door in with the help of Chica. The fridge was the biggest fridge I had ever seen. When we opened it the cake was inside. They were already on plates so it was easy to get some. Then Toy Freddy came in with a surprise look on his face. "You kicked the fricking door in?!" He looked mad and the others looked scared. He looked at me but I had my little hands out. In them was a plate of cake. "Cake," I asked. You can imagine what we did next.

We all sat down and ate a piece of cake.

I did not know why but when I ate that cake with Mikey I could actually taste it. Like I was human again. For seven months he came back with his ma. We still played around with his dad but that's another story. We all became great friends. Bonnie wasn't mad at toy Bonnie for stealing his face and arm. Chica and Toy Chica was still not friendly to each other but still. Us Freddy's got along ok not great but ok. Everything was almost perfect until, 10/13/87. That was a day I never forgot, but Mikey did.

It was a Friday. The place undergo of a investigation. There were some people still there but not a huge crowd. Mangle was doing her thing. The toys were finishing up and we were all waiting for Mikey. Foxy was at the door watching for him. When he did come in his jaw dropped. His mom was yelling at his dad. Jeremy left while she followed. Mike sat down at a table. We usually go say high to him after the toys were done with their songs, but some one caught Foxy's eye. His eyes went black and mean. I possessed Freddy and went to him. "What's the matter…?" I saw him to. The purple guy was back.

This wasn't Vincent it was his brother Vinnie. They dressed up as security guards as 'pretend' every time they came here. The only thing I knew about them was their evil smile and their purple hair. Vincent was the youngest 18 I believe. Vinnie was 24. Those two were the ones who killed us. Mostly Vinnie though. He trapped us he did this to us. He is the man behind the slaughter. Mike almost became the seventh missing kid in here. Me, Chica, Bonnie, Freddy, Golden Freddy, and Marionette. He whispered something into his ear. Mikey looked at him in confusion but got up and followed him where the office was. "No!" I expelled out loud. Chica gave me a look, but me and Foxy were already out there. Bonnie and Chica were next.

I guess Mangle notice something was wrong to because when she saw us she was on the ceiling. People were looking at us like what the heck. The toys came down from the stage. "What's going on," Toy Freddy asked. "Purple guy has Mikey," I said. Toy Freddie's eyes got big. Toy Chica looked at me in concern. Toy Bonnie was trying to get through the crowd. Mikey was already halfway there to the place we all knew. Mangle was already behind them. Mangle got in front of them. If she was six more inches. If only… She fell on top of them her hook going into something and she got knocked out, but when she looked up there was blood on her hook. "Mikey… oh no Mikey!" People were screaming as the people who worked there rushed to his side. The side of his head was a cleaned cut. Deep to. I saw Goldie down the hall with Endo. They were in shock. Jeremy was running down the hall and shoved me out of the way. "Mikey! Help! Some one call 911! Anybody!" We watched as the paramedics came and took Mikey. "If you would of just watched him this would have never happened," his parents were arguing again.

Mikey was somehow still alive. The medics were racing him out of there like crazy. The boss man was talking to an FBI agent. They have always been suspicious of this place. A little blond girl was next to about Mikeys age. Mikey was at the door and they were giving Mikey some water and had an Iv with blood dripping from it. "We need to get him out of here." "Do you think he will live," said the other medic. "I don't know we will have to see. If he does he might be a vegetable." They had already stitch him up and the little girl came over. Mikey was heavily breathing. "Back up kid," said the medic. They left to talk to the parents but the little girl stayed. She looked at Mikey with curiosity. Mikey finally opened his eyes but barely kept them open. I watched as my friend being barely surviving. We had all left the animatronics to check on Mikey. The girl then walked over to the prize corner. We all looked at each other. The girl came back with a plushy. It was his plushy. It was an older model and it was scratched up and dirty. "Doll! Come over here," her dad yelled. She placed the plushy on the bed and left.

The animatronics came over while everyone was somewhere else. Mangle was being checked on a worker. Marinette came over and sadly looked at Mikey. "I figured out why he can see us," he said. We all looked at him. "This isn't the first time he's been near ghost," he said looking at Mikey. "I can help, but he might not remember what happened for the last few months, and he might not be able to see…" "You mean blind," Chica asked. "No," he said then looked at us. "He might not see them." We all looked at each other. We didn't want to loose our friend but we wanted to keep him alive. "Hey! Stay away," yelled a worker. We all ran back to where we were.

Marinette looked at me with a concern. I wanted to cry but I knew that wasn't possible. So I looked at him and nodded. He slid over there and got on the bed. "I give the gift the gift of keep living my friend. You won't remember any of this but you will live." An white smoke came out of his hand and surrounded him then disappeared. He got off the bed and the medics took him away. His parents went with him. Jeremy better not come back. The last time I saw Mikey is when he open his eyes one last time I could feel us being disconnected like a plug. His eyes turned from blue to a greenish blue. When Mikey closed his eyes again I felt an anger inside of me.

His parents never took him back here again. Jeremy worked until 11/13/87 until… well that's another story.

They were inside the office after telling me what happen I told them what I remembered. We were sitting on the floor quiet not speaking. I had my hand on the scar I had. I know what happened to the other animatronics. They were put in storage somewhere for parts. "The plushy was the cup cake." They all looked at me. "My dad won it for me before my birthday," I said. How can I remember all of this? Why me? Well every one asks that, but why could I see them but no one else besides the animatronics? It finally became 6 am.

They all looked at me until the others came in. They were surprised to see me and these guys on the floor. "Umm…" "It's alright I'll see you guys next week," I said and got up. It was Vincent who came and notice me a little rescaled up. "You ok kid," he said. "Uh, um. I remember something and I wand to know if you remember it to," I said. "Huh, sure what is it," he looked at me. "Do you remember the slash back then?" He looked at me then notice my scar. "Huh, you're the kid aren't you?" He sat down and looked at me. "Listen back then it was difficult kid. I'm sorry about you. I wish that never happened to you. Never wanted this to happen to you," he said. The boss came over and patted me on the back. "Wow, you survived the fithth night. We owe you Vincent. Here's you're check. See you next week," he said. He left and Phone guy came over I really hate that guy," he said.

(Hey everybody! Thanks again for reading! So Mike literally met the whole gang!)


	6. Chapter 6

Episode 6

Night 6: Yes I came back but unlike a lot of other guards I actually have a good reason but I won't tell. The others were inside laughing about something. It was a Monday night so normal night I think. "Oh yeah and that other guard. He quit on the third night. Never seen ever again though," Vincent said. "No it was the second night Vincent. That guy was smart," said Fritz. I just stood there like what the hell? "They do this every night," Crystal said getting behind me. That made me jump a little. "How was the first week," he asked. "Not bad a little weird but not that bad," I said. It was around 11:50 and those guys were basically still talking. "So why are these guys still here?" "Hmm?" "Why haven't they left? I mean these guys are older than me they should have a lot more experience. They should actually have a better job than this." "It's a long story," he said.

By 11:55 they were on their way out. Crystal gave me a wave and left. That is weird. I went back to the office. I didn't know what else to do. Freddy was already by the door. "So…" "Yeah." It was awkward until Foxy came running in. Bonnie came in to. Then Chica. We did the same thing what we did last week on my last night sitting on the floor. Except Chica brought Uno. "So what happened when I got… well," I said putting down a green six. "Not much the FBI did more investigating. Then umm… well," Bonnie said. "Yeah, my dad," I said. "They then found our dead bodies," Freddy said. "Freddy!" "Its ok Chica. I had heard." "Can we ask why didn't you come back?" "Probably because it will make me remember," I said. Chica then put down a green 7. Bonnie then put down a wild card. "Blue," he said. Foxy then put down a blue 2. Then Freddy grabbed two more cards.

Foxy was sitting right next to me and we just kind of just sat there playing the game. "So how do you guys like the security guards," I asked. "They're weird," all of them said at the same time. "Really?" "Phone Guy seems actually the most normal one out of all of them," Bonnie said. "What do you think of Crystal," I asked. "He is ok a little weird when he meets people though," Chica said. Foxy wasn't really talkative though. Freddy kind of just sat there and just tried not to act awkward but that didn't help either. Well you would be awkward if this happened to you to. Finally someone won the game. It was a long one to. There was another silence before. "So anything happen while I was um… out?" "Well one thing did happen but that was after your dad," Bonnie said. The phone rang and I picked it up. "Hey… Mike we forgot… to lock up. Mind doing it for us," Phone guy said. "Sure," I said getting up. The doors were all locked up actually I guess they were drunk.

"Do they do this all the time," I asked. "Yeah they do," Bonnie said. Foxy was just looking at me with a weird expression. "Um… is he ok," I asked. "It's something he doesn't like talking about," Chica said going over there. Hey it was kind of awkward for me to. We all were kind of quiet again. Until I heard a crash in the kitchen. "Did you guys here that," I asked. They all looked at each other. Every one was in the room I was in so it couldn't be them. I got up and open the kitchen door. The kitchen was filled with pots and pans. I looked around and it smelled really musty. I looked around. "Well it looks like we have a new friend," some one said.

I looked around and it seemed no one was there. "Hello?" "Yes hello," it said. Then all the animatronics came rushing in. "Nate, don't you dare," said Freddy. All of the animatronics eyes were black including Foxy's. "Hello, friends it seems that you remember me," Nate said. A chill went through me like something besides these guys were around. They were all around me like a protection shield. "Ha, ha, ha, ha. You know that won't protect him," he said. The door on the way out closed behind us and I heard a lock. They were all circling around me.

"I will get him. I will escape this horrible place," he said. I could feel a cold going down my spine. Then Golden Freddy popped out. "Not on my watch," I heard him say. I could here him grunt. "You won't always have each other kids. I will get him. I always do," he said. The door unlocked. Golden Freddy turned around to meet with me and the animatronics. He pushed them aside and kind of looked at me. Then probably the weirdest thing happened. He gave me a huge. "Oh, god you're alive," he said. The others kind of slowly came in to. Well Foxy came in the fastest actually. Then it turned six am. I got out of the kitchen with the others. Well except golden Freddy. The questions went through my mind. Why was these guys attached to me? Why did that ghost want me? And the most important, who's Nate?

(Wait until the last episode and these questions will be answered because I still have to answer them. How do you like Nate? He's the new antagonist in this story. Tell me what you think so far.)


	7. Chapter 8

Episode: 8

"What happened," Foxy said walking up towards Chica. "Freddy said something and Bonnie got mad," Chica said. "If it wasn't for you Riley would be still be here," Bonnie yelled. "If wasn't for me we would all be scraps," I yelled. Foxy came in between us. "Guys calm down! Your freaking… OH no…" We all turned around to see Chica have a panic attack. "We killed Riley. If we knew Nate's attentions he would be alive. Not dead," Chica said. She was shaking and looked like she was going to have a panic attack.

Meanwhile in the office. "That's not good," Mike said watching the animatronics. Golden Freddy came in. "Hey Mike do you mind if I hang in here for a while," he asked. "Sure I don't see why not," Mike said checking the cameras. "So what are those idiots fighting about now," Golden Freddy asked. "I don't really know they kind of shoved me in here," Mike said looking at Golden Freddy. Mike then used the flashlight to look for Nate again. Mike was about your normal college student. Even though he didn't like amiditing it he was smart. Mike then rembered something. "Hey what happened to your endoskeleton friend?" Golden Freddy looked down. "He's in the employees only room," he said. Mike sighed and checked there. Of course there was an endoskeleton on a table. "Huh, I can fix that," Mike said getting up.

They headed there. Golden Freddy felt a little uncomfortable being in here. I think you can figure out why. Mike kneeled to the endoskeleton. This thing saved him from Golden Freddy when he was young. I guess it was time to return the favor. Mike started to work with some wires while Golden Freddy watched in awed. After an half an hour of working Mike got up. "That should do," Mike said switching it on. There was a few shakes and a rumble but it stopped. The endoskeleton looked up to see Mike and Golden Freddy. "Goldie," it questioned. Goldie wanted to cry but he knew he couldn't so he just ran to his best friend and gave him a huge. "Hi Endo," Mike said. The endo then saw Mike. "The night guard," it said. Then it tried to lung at Mike. "Oh, crap," Mike said leaving. Goldie was holding onto the endoskeleton while he explained.

"Endo! That's Mike," Goldie yelled. That caught my attention. "Who activated Endo," I asked looking at the others. Mike then ran back to his office. Oh, boy.

Along ways away at another location that's storage. Marionette was sitting waiting for someone to open up the doors to get them out. He also wanted some one to whine up his music box. Balloon Boy was still looking for balloons to blow up but it seems that they just stopped giving it to them The Night guard was in his office like usual but he was in a different building. Smart guy. Marionette thought. He then came in before six like three minutes before we stopped roaming. "Guess what guys your going back to the restaurant. Owner just called he can't afford to store you anymore so he decided to have you stay there," he said and left. I had an evil smile on my face. So did everyone else did. "Wait balloon boy that's not a balloon," Toy Chica said while running to BB that had something clear in his mouth blowing on it. Oh I hope we get out of here soon.

(They're coming back! Will they remember Mike? What was that thing that BB was blowing on? How do you guys like it so far?)


	8. Chapter 7

Episode 7

Night 7: "Yes, I will be there mom. No there will be no dessert. Yeah I will head over to the doctors after work," I said at a telephone booth. My mom is worried about me with the well you know. I was heading to when I notice my boss leaving. "Mike before I forget we are having a barbeque tomorrow at five," he said. "Huh, sure sounds great," I said. "Great just remember to bring something," he said leaving. I can now see why these guys didn't like him. The everyone else had left and animatronics were still asleep. I guess you can call it. By 12:00 they were all awake and very talkative. "Ok first that wasn't my fault. That kid took a shit on the carpet," he said. You know if these are kids how the hell they got bad language. Probably from the parents when they are away from the kids.

"Oh, come on," Freddy said looking at Bonnie. Sometimes I don't know if I should be freaking out about this or just go with it. Chica came out with a few things with a smile on her face. "Are you guys talking about what happen twelve years ago," she said. "Well since we are not going to kill Mike we actually got some things to talk about," Bonnie said. I don't know to feel honored or weird. "Mike! Ok if you were in situation what would you do. If kids are throwing Pizza and shit at you. Like literally shit at you what would you do," Bonnie asked. Mike sat down and shrugged. "I don't know what you did," Mike asked. After telling Mike. Mike and Freddy had a weird look on there faces. "I would of definitely would of not did that."

Later that night they told stories of the pizzeria with a game of Monopoly. Weirdly they found some games here. Mike was just glad that he wasn't dead. Foxy played with his hair as they talked and played the game. It had been a long time since Freddy saw Mike and like the others he was just glad that he was ok. Mike kept using his flashlight to see if Nate was there. What Mike didn't know there was a night guard before him, but it was also after Phone Guy, the other phone guy.

After talking for a bit Foxy kept blushing when Chica looked his way. When Chica went to get some Pizza I asked, "Why don't you ask her out?" "Well you see Bonnie…" "Bonnie…. Also likes her," Mike questioned. Foxy nodded and looked back at Chica who came back with pizza. Mike and the others grabbed a piece and started playing. "Ok, that was totally uncalled for," Mike said after an hour of playing Bonnie and Freddy got into a fight that led them both to flip the game. There eye's were pure black and with white specks in them. "Guys calm down," Chica said. "Foxy get Mike out of here! They're going to blow," Chica said. Foxy then grabbed me and ran me back to the office. "Me mate stay in here until me and Chica get this sort out," Foxy said and closed the door. "What the hell happened?"

Foxy then was posed and headed to be the others were. This was going to get ugly.

(Yeah I left you with a cliff hanger. So hang in there! I'll bring everyone else in soon to. Any suggestions again will be awesome! Also if you guys have a fan fiction story that is awesome or good tell me about it I want to read it! I'm new at this so give me ideas.)


	9. Chapter 9

Episode 9

Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Mike thought when he ran to his office. "Note don't turn on anything with out consulting Freddy in the employees room," Mike said out loud. He then checked on Goldie who was still holding onto Endo. Still Mike thought good to bring two friends back together, Mike thought. He checked his watch. 5:30. Ok almost there, Mike thought. I then checked for Nate. He was still not there. That's good so far. Foxy came in screeching. "Dude we really need to fix your voice box," I said. Foxy chuckled at what I said and sat down.

"Did you find out what was a matter with Freddy and Bonnie," I asked. "Yeah, just a misunderstanding," Foxy said. He then paused for a second. "Did you fix Endo," he questioned. "Yeah, Golden Freddy seemed he needed a friend. So I fixed him up," I said scraching my nose. Golden Freddy then came in with Endo. "Mike do mind showing Endo it's really you," Golden Freddy said holding Endo still. "Sure," I sighed and took off my hat which showed the scar. Endo's eyes widen, but that was also the same time Freddy came in to so couldn't really tell really if he was shock about me or Freddy.

Mike sighed and looked at Freddy and he smiled. "You know electronics," he asked. "Yeah, I'm majoring in it at college," I said. Freddy raised his eye brow. "It's a place where can learn some cool stuff," I said. "Oh, so kind of like school," he said. "Yeah, but a little more advanced," I said looking around. He then turned on the flashlight and stopped. "Fuck me," I said. Up on the ceiling was Nate. A shadow blob looking around us. "Nate," Endo growled.

What Mike didn't know Nate was here before Mike was born. When the Family Dinner open he was always there. Before the kids Nate was the real killer. He did something worse than stuffing you into a suit. (That I still have to answer.) I stumbled back while Freddy and Golden Freddy stood in Front of me while Chica and Bonnie stood by my sides as Nate gleamed down on us Foxy ran in but tripped. We all kind of just starred at him but he got up looking at Nate. I kept the flashlight on him until he noticed Endo. He grunted. "It looks like you're going to bring everyone back," was all he said when it turned six am. We all sighed. "That was a long night," I said grabbing my bag and walked out of the office.

The others came in chattering about something. "Hey Mike see you at the barbeque," Fritz said. "Oh, yeah see you guys there," I then walked out to be greeted by Vincent. "Hey kid. How was your night," he asked. "Not bad. Hey are you going to the barbeque," I asked. "Yeah but won't stay that long crowds aren't my thing," he said getting inside then waved. I waved back. "Making friends huh Mike well better than being at home," Mike thought going down the streets of Napa.

It was a nice day for some reason even though it was winter. I got a call from my cousin. "Felix what's up," I asked turning a corner to a bus stop. "Dude where are you! Josh is freaking out," Felix yelled. Mike rolled his eye's. "I was at work. Unlike you I actually have a job," I muttered. "I do to have a job," Felix said outloud. "Selling hot dogs on the corner is not a job. There not even that good," I said rolling my eye's. My bus finally came. A blond hair woman with a suit came out as I walked in. We bumped into eachother and she dropped something. "Sorry," I said picking it up. "It's fine," she said then notice my night guard outfit. "You work at the Pizzeria don't you," she asked while I handed back the thing she dropped. "Yeah," I said getting on the bus. After I paid she actually came back on. "FBI I would like to ask you a few questions," she said revealing what she dropped was her badge.

I shrugged and went to two empty seats. She sat down next to me. "So what questions do you have," I asked. "Just a few," she said. "I'm Doll Lucre," she said taking out her hand. "Mike Schmidt," I said shaking it. After a few minutes of talking about the employees. I answered a question as I took my hat off. "The boss I don't really know," I said scratching my head. I think she notice the deep clean cut on my head because she made a small gasped when she looked at my head. "What happened to your head," she asked. Oh yeah like I was going to tell her that the animatronics almost cut his brains out. Then again… "To tell you the truth I can't remember," I said scratching my head as the bus stopped. "Sorry this is my stop," I said getting off. "Maybe I can finish your questions tomorrow," I said. "That would be great," she said. She forced her self to smile when Mike left.

"Oh thank goodness," I said out loud when the guy left. Ugh what the hell was that," I said scratching my own head. Mike Schmidt, she wrote on the paper. I then took out my laptop and looked him up. "Mike Schmidt 21 year old student. Mother died a long time ago. Father was killed in Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria," said a newspaper clipping. Wait what?

(Ok I don't own Doll. The person who made Doll and Vincent is some one call Rebronica. Sorry if I didn't spell her or his name right. I actually like her or his work. She makes awesome comics with a very Puny Mike, and I really mean Puny. I might actually bring him in later. How you ask? That's how a secrete for now. How do you like her so far. Also next chapter sneak peak. Sorry that the chapters got mixed up. The gang is coming back!)


	10. Chapter 10

Episode 10

It was almost 12 and when I came in I had a confuse look on my face. There were Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy but they more looked like… toys. There was also a humanoid animatronics in front to. Vincent came by with a giant box that looked like a gift box. "I hate this one the most," Vincent said quietly. John rolled his eyes and set the box down. "New animatronics," I asked. "Actually these were the new ones. Until…" "Guys we have to go. Mike good luck," Vincent said and walked out.

I went to the office and sat down looking at the tablet. I decided to check on everyone to see how they were doing with the toys. When I checked the cameras I found all of them hugging and talking. I smiled as I watch good old friends talk to each other. My head then started to hurt again. "Ugh must be the toy animatronics," I said out loud looking at the screen. The screen then went fuzzy. "Oh, crap," I said. The hugging didn't last that long. It seemed that they were all fighting. Foxy came in out of nowhere. "Mike! Don't let the toys in! They're trying to kill you," Foxy yelled at me. I then saw a Toy Bonnie run into Foxy. I closed the door immediately. "This can't be good night," I said to my self.

Three hours later. "Holy shit these guys are fast," I yelled out. The Toy animatronics were really fast. Even with help of the other guys they kept getting close. To close. Then the worst thing happened. The power went out. Toy Freddie was now at the door playing Freddies song. Now imagine me saying this while the song. "Ok I get the power is all out. Why don't you shut. Your Fucking mouth. So I guess I'm going to get stuff into to a suit with out no fluff. Oh wait look at that it's Chica's hand. I guess I will leave with out a…" then was shoved out by Chica. "Really Mike?" What I was in the mood," I said racing down the hall way. Chica was then punched by Toy Chica. Thank goodness my flashlight was on my belt before we left.

"Mike run!" Already on it I thought dodging Toy Bonnie who was then tackled by Bonnie. Freddy and Toy Freddy were wrestling it out and I had just bare dodge an humanoid animatronic. Then dodge a really messed up Foxy. Which my head and I guess hers started to hurt. "Ouch," I said dragging myself away from the fox but it started to get closer which made my head hurt even more. Then I got a memory. A hook dropping from the ceiling blood everywhere on the floor. I stopped. "Mangle," I asked. The fox animatronic finally looked at me. She took my hat and my scar was showing. Her eye's got wide in a scarred rage. My breathe started to go heavy. Her eyes looked upon of me sad but I was already gone.

Mike? I thought watching dodge Toy Freddie again. Man he is fast. I thought. Last time I saw him was when I… I shuttered at the thought. Was that really Mike? Then a horrible thought came to my head. I ran up to BB who was looking for balloons. Figures. "BB! The night guard is Mike," I yelled. BB gave me a look. "How is that even possible," he said. "Mike got his brains cut off by…" "Yeah I know we got to tell the others…" Six am bell then rang. I turned to see Mike just barely escaping Toy Chica but her eyes were fixed on his head when he ran. I heard her say. "Mike?"

(I know this is going to be awesome! Thanks for just reading this I know I still have a long way to go but thanks for the reviews! Again probably not a lot of people reading this but yeah! How do you guys think when the other toys will react when they find out it's Mike? How do you guys think how will react to seeing Nate? Should I bring back Doll? Should I use a different story to tell you guys what happened to Riley and Jeremy? Thanks for reading!)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Spartan-A716: thanks for the tip. If there's anything else I could improve please tell me. I would appreciate it. That's also to any one reading this. Thanks and enjoy the chapter!

This is going to be a long week, I thought looking at the building. Mike bites his lip as he came in looking at the building sighing. Hopefully the others told the toys it's him. Mike came in to be greeted by BB. "Hi," BB said handing Mike a balloon. "Huh, thanks," Mike said and patted BB on the head and headed towards his office. What Mike didn't see was BB face. He had sad eyes and seemed to get even sadder when Mike left. Mike headed towards the office. There was a note left on his desk. "Be careful Mike they seem more aggressive, Foxy. Thanks Foxy I haven't notice," Mike thought. The bell rang 12:00 am.

It wasn't even an hour and they were already after me. I didn't want to be here and hope that six am would come soon. The other animatronics not the toys came to check on me once in a while, it didn't last long though. At two am I was visited by Toy Chica. Mike closed the door when he heard her say, "Mike?" I stopped and turned on the light and saw her at the window looking at him. I gave a small wave and a small little smile. She did the same and she had a worry look in her eyes. Chica came by and notice Toy Chica waving at me. She smiled but that didn't last long when I had to close the door on Toy Bonnie. Ugh, this is going to be a long night.

Marionette sat there in his box angrily waiting for that stupid night guard. He looked out and those kids were saving the night guard. Whatever I'm going to take care of him, Marionette said getting out. Besides Foxy he was probably the fastest. What he didn't see was Nate following closely behind.

"Dam it! I forgot about Nate," I said grabbing his flashlight and pointing it at the top of the doors. I forgot to look for Nate and sighed in relief when he didn't see him. I checked the west hall way to see some kind of pupette going down the hall. I didn't even get a chance to close the door when I got tackled by it. When I got a good look at it was Marionette. I tried to say something but he had me by the throat. I started to choke but I grabbed the flashlight to see something even scarier than the Marionette over me. Nate had finally gotten into my office. Marionette notices my flashlight pointing up at the ceiling and looked up. When he saw Nate he was petrified. He let go of my throat but just to grab my shirt and pulled me out of the office.

There's an even worse fate than being stuff into a suit. That's being killed by Nate.

(Ok I know this was a short chapter but I've been buisy and kind of having a trouble of getting ideas. I do have some but I want to do them later into the story. Still got to figure out Nate's story though. So what worse than being stuff into a suit? You know what I'm going to tell you guys what happened to Riley in the next part it won't be a chapter but it will just tell you guys what happened with Riley. Thanks for reading again!)


	12. Riley's Story

Riley's story

It was three am and Riley was getting annoyed with the animatronics. It had almost been a month since he had worked here and he just hated it. The stupid animatronics were being an ass again. Riley checked the hall way once more and saw Bonnie at the end. "Ugh," Riley said in a distress tone. He'd been feeling sick for the past few days and it didn't seem to be going well. It felt like some one was draining his energy. He sat there watching the camera's as Bonnie walked down the hall. Riley then tried closing the door. It was jammed. "What! No! No! NO!" Riley started to panic Bonnie could be here any minute and the door wasn't closing. Riley was hitting the door button that he didn't even notice Chica on the other side of the door.

"Shit!" He closed Chica's door but was tackle by Bonnie who screamed at him. Bonnie then turned his head and yelled, "I got him guys," he said looking back at Riley who was petrified. "Just hold still Riley," he said looking at the guard. Foxy came bounding in who looked very horrified. This surprised Riley. "He's coming," Foxy said giving Bonnie the worried look. "Shit we got to get him into a suit before he comes," Bonnie said looking at Riley. Foxy open the door to let Chica and Freddy in. "Great you got him. Chica come with me to get the suit. Foxy stay here to keep these two safe," Freddy said. Riley watched the bunnies black eyes look at him in a worry expression. Riley shivered. Ten minutes later Freddy and Chica came back with a suit.

Golden Freddy then popped in. "Hurry guys! I don't know how long that kitchen light can could hold him," Goldie said looking at the doors. "Hold still," said Bonnie picking him up and trying to keep him calm while putting him over the suit. Riley was the exact opposite of calm. He kicked and moved around but they just lowered Riley into the suit. Riley waited for his death to come but all he got was… nothing. He felt something being put on his head. Riley opened his eyes to find himself inside the suit but he was still alive.

"Wait aren't you suppose to stuff me inside a suit," Riley questioned. "Aren't you inside a suit," Bonnie replied. Chica stood by the door looking at the hallways same did Foxy. "Listen Riley. We actually really want to kill you," Freddy said. Well that makes me feel better, Riley thought. "But tonight… He's stronger for some reason," Freddy said looking around. Riley raised his eyebrows but no one saw that. "Riley there's something worse than being killed by us stuffing you into a suit." "What's that," Riley questioned. "That's being killed by me," a loud and deep voice said. "He's here," Foxy yelled. They grabbed Riley and pulled him out of the office and headed towards pirate cove. "Stay in here what ever you do. Do not come out even what you hear," Freddy said leaving.

Riley sat in the cove blankly looking out. What just happened? He tried moving but the suit was to heavy for him. He stopped moving when he heard Chica cried out. Riley shuttered when heard that. It almost sounded… human. Riley peaked out of the curtains to see a black shadow figure hanging onto Chica but there was a weird shape to it like it was a little kid. Oh, no, Riley though and got out of pirates cove. Well more like fall out of pirates cove. The shadow turned it's attention to Riley who was trying to walk towards them. Freddy gave Riley a look but then turned his attention towards the figure. "Nate put her down," Freddy said angrily to the shadow. "Not until I get the night guard," he said wiggling Chica around. Riley swallowed in deeply. Riley stepped/ tripped forward and Nate looked at him. He dropped Chica who was deeply breathing heavily. Wait breathing, Riley questioned. "Well it seems that they already have you in a suit," Nate said. If he had a face he would be smiling evilly. Freddy stepped forward but was then shoved back with the rest of the gang by Nate. "They just forgot something."

All of the sudden Riley's body started to feel compress and heard a few bones cracking. "Hmp," Riley said in pain. Nate was starring at the suit watching Riley in pain. Then everything stopped. The last thing the animatronics saw was Nate leaving. If they had hearts it would be beating supper fast. Freddy got in front of the suit followed by everyone else. "Game Over."

Chica awoke screaming. She looked around and started sobbing. "Chica what's wrong," Freddy asked. "I can't take it anymore. First the guy who got bite from the bite of '87' comes back and then leaves horrible messages for the night guards. Then we try to save him but gets kill by Nate. Then Riley… I just can't take it anymore Freddy," Chica said. Freddy sighed he couldn't either. Being stuffed into a suit is one thing but being killed by Nate is another. It then hit twelve. "Take a break from this one Chica," Freddy said. Nate was not going to get this night guard. He will never leave a soul like that ever again.

(Hey guys! Thanks for reading! Question am I the only one who thinks the phone guy was the guy who got bite in 87. I actually have an argument… Well sort of. Just think about for a bit. Thanks for reading!)


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I dragged the almost unconscious guard out of the office and the toys expected me to go to the employee's only room but instead I headed over to Freddy.

"He's here," I said.

Freddy nodded and looked at still almost unconscious guard.

"I'll see what I can do," Freddy said grabbing the guard and motioned Chica, Bonnie, and Foxy to follow. Mangle, BB, and Toy Chica came running forward.

"Marinette…the night guard," Toy Chica said looking at me trying to keep her voice calm.

"Yeah I know he just left with the others," I said.

BB then blurted something out that shocked everyone. "The night guard is Mike," he yelled out but quickly covered his mouth.

We all looked at BB and he then ran off towards Toy Chica and Mangle who had her head down. This is going to be a long night.

Mikes/ prov.

I woke up in the cove area and heard BB say my name. Freddy, Foxy, Chica, and Bonnie were at the curtains.

"Ugh," I said they all turned around to see me getting up. "My throat hurts. Chica then passed me a glass of water.

"Thanks have you guys seen Nate yet," I asked getting up.

"Not yet. You're lucky that Nate came. Marionette would of definitely would of killed you," Freddy said.

"Yeah I figured," I said standing by Bonnie. "So it seems Toy Chica, BB, and Mangle remembers me," I said.

They all nodded and I notice that the toys and Marionette were talking. I grabbed my flashlight and pointed to were the last time I saw Nate. He was still there.

Marionette look towards us then said something and headed over here. I backed up to the back of the cove and watched the animatronics side step to let Marionette in.

Marionette came in with a mad face. His eyes focused on me. As he stepped towards me The animatronics looked at Marionette confused and watched him look at me.

Next thing he did was take off my hat and look at me strangely. At first he didn't notice my scar but after another minute starring at me he notice.

I couldn't tell you if he was surprise or not but he slowly put his hand on it and I felt a chill and a memory coming back.

Flash back:

I sat at the table waiting for my friends to come by. I then notice a familular sight. Two kids from my school. I never liked them and they never liked me. They were the bullies.

I sanked into the uncomfortable chair as they spotted me. The only problem was they never leave me alone.

Marionettes/ prov of Flash back:

I was getting out meeting Mike when I saw to bigger kids picking on Mikey.

Oh you do not mess with Mikey; I thought grabbing something and headed towards Mikey and the two bigger kids.

Once I got there they all stared at me. "Hello kids! I have a present for you young man," I told Mike. Mike looked at me then smiled a little.

"Here," I said giving Mike a small present. He looked at it then opened it. And the darnest thing happen when they saw it.

"A Golden Freddy plushy," both bigger kids said in excitement. You see winning one of these are actually really rare. Like Golden Freddy.

Mike smiled at me and the Toy animatronics were done with their songs. The two big kids then left Mike and high fived me.

End of Flash Back:

Mike's/ Prov

Mike looked up and saw Marionette stepping back sadly shaking his head. I wanted to shrink but I decided to check for Nate.

He was still in his spot looking at us. Luckily it turned 6 am and I sighed and headed out. Vincent came in and the toys bared they're eyes at him.

"Hey Mike. How was your night with the toys," he asked.

I turned to seem the toys and the others barring at Vincent. "Not bad. So I guess I will see you later," I said leaving.

Vincent waved but still noticed the toys and the regular animatronics baring at him. He then got a text message.

"It's me"

(Hey guys! Sorry for not using the bullets like this in the last prompt but I checked the reviews when I finished it. So I'm going to bring someone back and we all know him and her. I'm debating on Bringing Spring trap into the story but that might be later. Thanks for reading again!)


	14. Chapter 13: Surprise!

Chapter 13

Vincent's/ prov:

Shit, shit, shit, I thought. He's gotten out of prison. I looked up to see Mike walking in and he seemed to be very looking around.

"Mike! Hey buddy, how about I take the night shift tonigh," I said patting his back.

"Why," he asked.

Because… my brother escaped from jail and he's coming here. "No reason just thought you would want to get away from the animatronics," I said patting him on the back.

"No I think I'm good tonight," Mike said smiling then left to the office. No you won't be if Vinnie finds you.

He knew one place he could hide that he won't be found in case Vinnie came back.

Mike's/ Prov

Night 10?:

I sat down looking through the camera's I thought about something.

"Maybe they know now," I said out loud. I then heard my phone rang and I also heard a siren outside.

"Hello," I answered.

"Mike! Oh gesh you're ok. Listen keep all doors shut tonight alright let the animatronics deal with this one," my boss said.

"Everyone please back up," I heard some one say in the back round.

"Huh, boss what's going on?"

"Mike Vincents brother has escaped from jail, and he there and trying to kill you," my boss said.

My heart sank this can't be good.

"Boss what time is it?"

"It's twelve kid. It's twelve." I then felt something hit my head and I blacked out.

Foxy's/ Prov

I yawned but heard sirens out the door made me a little irritated for a second. Then I looked out the curtain and my eyes went to the kid.

Mike was getting dragged out by the purple guy and Mike was unconscious. Oh no we are in trouble.

(Hey guys! Thanks for reading! I brought Vinnie back and I have a kind of twist in the end. I will bring back Doll but it will take some time. Now I have a question for all you seven or maybe a little more people out there. What do you think of multi universes?) (Hint)


	15. Authors Note:

Hi guys so um... bad news. My internet at home isn't working and I'm doing this at school right now. So that means I won't be able to finished it until the summer comes. Yeah sorry, When we get our internet back I will come back but until then I was wondering if you guys like to finish the story for me. I will probably do a few more chapters before school ends I was hopping some one would finish it. I'm really sorry. So just leave me a review if you want to do it and maybe write a chapter on your page to show what you can think or wanted to add to the story. That you all can just use Nate. Basically to me it's almost the same story with a few changes and just with Nate. Oh also Nate has to be the antagonist. He's just has to be alright. You can do anything with it but please use Nate as the antagonist. I will pop in once in a while not on my login but I would check on the story. Thanks guys by the way. You helped a lot more than you think. Also by tomorrow or the next day or maybe today I will have the next chapter up. Thanks again!


	16. Chapter 14: Surprise Mother F

Chapter 14: Surprise Mother F****er

Freddie's Prov:

Oh how much I loved the night time and how things were now. I was about to stretch when I notice a man that was out. It wasn't Mike it was hard to tell at first but that was definitely not Mike.

Mike's was knocked out and he was getting be pulled by someone. I couldn't get a good look on him but I also notice Foxy crawling towards us.

"What's going on Foxy," I asked I then notice that his eyes were black with little white specks.

I took hold of the bear and kneeled slowly down to him. "Foxy what's going on," I asked again. He looked at me and said the worse thing that could happen.

"Purple guy is back," Foxy said looking at me and the others. Me and the others eyes went black but the toys were just getting ready to get Mike the f***** out of here.

And to get our revenge.

Vincent's/ Prov

I was right Vinnie did come back but I guess he didn't expect Mike. I guess he wanted me.

I looked out and saw Vinnie tying Mike to a chair but also the animatronics who were now awake.

Vincent quickly closed the door. "Shit," he said looking at his older brother. He was going to kill him. If the animatronics didn't get to him first.

I swallowed knowing Vinnie he had a special way of doing things. He knew he didn't have a lot of time before Vinnie started to do what he knew.

Vincent looked around and new where Vinnie would go after he was finished with Mike. He needed to stop it before he did.

Mike/ Prov

"Wakey, wakey sleeping beauty," a cool voice said. It was definitely not Freddy's or Bonnie or Foxy. Then who is it.

I slowly opened my eyes to be met with a tall man who had an orange jump suit. Oh, no, I thought.

"Surprise," the man said with an evil grin. The man had purple hair and an evil smile that made chills go down your spine and eyes that you wanted to look away but wouldn't be able to get out of your head.

My heart was pounding from the evil smile of the man. There were two things on his mind. One: Does he have a weapon. Two: Nate.

My first questioned was answered by a long knife blade with ragged edges.

"I'm back," the purple guy said putting the knife near my chest. Shit, I thought then spot Bonnie and Toy Bonnie behind him. Their eyes filled with hate and revenge. Wanting revenge so bad.

Calm down Mike just hope the animatronics don't do anything stupid that will lead to a knife in the chest or a throat slit, I thought.

"I'm going to do what I did to those kids years ago. I almost had one but that stupid white fox got to him," he said mentioning Mangle. I sat there watching the man move his hand with the knife in it move it up and down tip on my chest but there was no preasure to it.

"They are all gone. They are not coming back. I know you saw them," the man said smiling. "Because I saw them," he said. Shit… No Bonnie your going to make it worse. Bonnie and Toy Bonnie were creeping up to the Purple guy.

Also to burst your bubble purple guy…

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh…"

Foxy's/ Prov

My eyes widen when I saw the knife going into Mikey's gut. Mangle was watching in horror as the knife went in and the purple guy twisted it.

Mikey was gasping for air as the purple guy smiled evily at what he had done. "I'll be right back," he said heading towards the kitchen. I ran over to Mike who was barely hanging in there.

"Oh god," Mike said looking at the knife that was deeply in. Mangle came down and looked at it. Bonnie and Toy Bonnie came over with everyone else who were hiding.

"That doesn't look good," Freddy said touching the end of the knife wich made Mike yelp a little.

"Sorry," Freddy said.

Mike nodded and looked at the others. "I'm going to die am I," Mike said. We all looked at each other. "No ye aren't," I said as something caught my eye. Vincent.

Vincent's/ Prov

I starred at the kid who was tied up and the animatronics around him.

"Shit Mike," I said and walked up to him.

"Vincent how…," Mike said hardly breathing.

"I hide. Dam it you need the medics now," I said looking at the damage. I then looked at the animatronics who had a surprise look on there face. "Where's Vinnie," I asked.

"In… the… kitchen," Mike said running out of breath. That's not good. "I got an idea, but you have to trust me," I said looking at the animatronics. They were scepital at first but nodded.

"Good because I'm going to need all of you to do your jobs."

Freddie's, Chica's, Bonnie's, Foxy's and toys/ Prov

Vinnie came back with some more knives. This time though Mike was face towards us with the toys behind the stage.

"What are you looking at," Vinnie said looking at us.

"You're in luck," Mike said hardly breathing. "The show is about to start," Mike said with a grin.

With that I started.

"Hey, hey, hey everybody," I said and made Vinnie jump a little. "Freddy Fazbear here and tonight we are going to have some fun.

I then jumped in.

"Hey Freddy don't forget about me! The rocking Bonnie the Bunny," I said in a cheerful voice.

I then jumped in.

"Don't forget about me guys! The fun loving Chicken Chica!"

"Yargh don't forget about fun lumbering Foxy either," I said stepping out of the cove.

"Oh and tonight we have some special guest! Come on out guys," I said waving my paw with my hat to let the toys to come in.

Vinnie's jaw dropped.

Oh this is going to be fun.

"Here's a song just for you! Chica's would you like to start us off," I asked.

"Would be gladly," we both said in unison.

Here we go.

"I dun no what I was thinking leaving my child behind Now I suffer the curse and now I am blind. With all this anger, guilt and sadness coming to haunt me forever I can't wait for the cliff at the end of the river."

Then our eyes went black and that made Vinnie jump back.

Bonnies and every one's tempo started to play differently as me, Foxy, Toy Freddie, Toy Bonnie, and Mangle started to get off the stage.

"Is this revenge I am seeking or seeking someone to avenge me Stuck in my own paradox I want to set myself free," the Chica's started to sing as we got close to Vinnie.

"Maybe I should chase and find before they'll try to stop it It won't be long before I'll become a puppet," Chica said angrily.

We were so close to him that I could smell his discussing breathes. Mike was pale. Like almost deathly pale.

"It's been so long Since I last have seen my son Lost to this monster To the man behind the slaughter Since you've been gone I've been singing this stupid song So I could ponder The sanity of your mother," Toy Chica said sadly.

As we were so close to grab him I was just about to grab him when he just bursted into a run and ran towards the kitchen.

Well almost to the kitchen.

Mikes/ Prov

I was barely still awake and I got a glimpse of Vinnie. The animatronics were looking at something but I didn't know what.

I looked towards the kitchen to see Vinnie backing away from something. I didn't see Vincent until he became next to me.

So if that wasn't Vincent… Awe crap.

Nate then took Vincent into the air and it surprised me and Vincent. I checked the time. It was only four am.

Vincent started to scream as his face started to go paler and his body started to shake. Chica hide behind Freddy.

Couldn't blame her whatever Nate was doing wasn't good.

Freddy had a discussing look on his face.

Bonnie had a scared look on his face.

Foxy was just plainly gone.

Marionette was just there starring either in horror or something else. I couldn't tell.

The toys had the same faces as their counter parts.

Then the weirdest things happen from tonight happen.

It turned six am.

"Wow that was quick," Nate said dropping Vinnie who was paler than Mangle, and that's saying something.

"See you tomorrow guys," Nate said going back into the kitchen.

We all sighed but I started coughing which caught everyone's attention.

"Freddy what do we do," Chica asked.

"You need to pressure on it," Vincent said. "I'll deal with Vinnie."

They all nodded and slowly pulled the knife out. It wasn't helping anyway I was still losing a lot of blood.

When it finally came out Freddy immediately put his paw and pressure on it. "We need a lot more to stop the bleeding or just to reduce it," Freddy said.

Marionette had an idea but he didn't like it.

"Freddy what if…"

Freddy gave him a look but then knew what he was talking about.

"No… it's to dangerous… I don't…"

"Freddy you can't keep it there for that long."

Everyone else got the idea what Marionette was talking about.

I had no clue.

Freddy looked at me sad but then nodded after a bit.

Bonnie and Toy Bonnie were already gone to get something.

Toy Freddy in a minute pushed Freddy away, then started screaming in that voice when they attacked.

Last thing I saw was the other Freddy Fazbear suit…

Five days later…

I felt like shit…

Wait scratch that. I felt like some one rammed me into a truck twice and stabbed me. Well being stabbed was probably one thing.

I slowly open my eyes to see Vincent, Fritz, John (or Phone guy), and my boss at the room.

"Guys…" I said in a raspy voice.

"Mike!"

Oh, that made the head ache worst.

"You're alright," Fritz said happily.

"How the heck did you survive that," my boss said giving me a paper cup of water.

Wait what? I drank some water before asking something.

"What are you talking about?"

"You were stuffed into a suit kid," John and Vincent said at the same time.

My eye's went wide as a cantaloupe. How the hell did I survive that?

"I'll be asking the questions," said a feneme voice. We all turned our heads to the door to see Mrs. Doll at the door. "If you don't mind," She said in a annoyed voice. The others looked back at me but sighed.

"I don't mind," I said as she walked in.

Before the others left John gave me some advice. "Be careful kid they're really tricky." He then left with a suspicious look on his face.

Mike sighed as they left.

"I see we meet again Mr. Schmidt," she said in a annoyed voice.

"I guess we are," I said rubbing my head.

"I'm going to ask a few questions about what happen that night," she said.

Ten minutes later I was about ready to go back to sleep. Also the drugs were making me a little hallucinated or I guess talk funny.

Doll seemed more annoyed than the last few times we have talked. Mostly on the bus.

"Well I guess that's it Mr. Schmidt," Doll said barely getting anything out of me.

"Heh," I said smiling trying to fight that drug.

Dolls/ Prov

I got nothing the morphine started to kick in around three minutes after the other guys left.

The guy seemed to be trying to fight that shit but it didn't work out in the end.

"Can… I… ask… a question," he slurred.

I sighed and put a hand on my hip. "Sure," I said.

"Would you… go.. out with …me…"

His eyes then close and he was out like a light bulb. I chuckled a little but grab a note. I walked outside the hospital.

"What have I just gotten myself into?"

(Hi guys/ girls! Thanks for reading sorry for taking a while but I had a week off so I think this was pretty good. I think I have a big surprise for you in the next few chapters. I just need to ask you something. Rebronica's AU or Weavers Au? I think I said his name right. Thanks again and see yah!)


	17. Authors Note

Huh hi guys! I'm not Dead! Or something! Sorry for not uploading. I finished high school and I'm college now. So for this story there might be two more chapters and the last one will be worth it I got something huge. And finally some one got the BB joke! I'm surprised that people are still reading this. Anyway the next chapter should come out next week two weeks the most. If your reading my other story there is also going to be two more chapters and maybe an epilogue. So anyway. Thanks for reading!


	18. Chapter 16: Surprise? Again!

Chapter 15: Surprise? Again! Part 1

Night: 16

It had been over a week since Mike got stabbed. He was coming back tonight and everyone was excited.

We decided to have a welcome back party helped by Vincent. That almost surprised everyone but he had to help to get his boss to talk him into letting them throw it.

Fritz was the night guard for the last few nights. He was very anoyying though.

I had just finished up hanging the banner when Freddy came to me.

"Can you talk to BB please," Freddy asked. I looked at him then towards BB. Oh boy.

I headed over where BB was and kneeled down to see him.

"BB I know you're excited to see Mike again but do really need that many balloons?" There was probably fithfty on the floor of the office.

"Yes, yes we do," BB said blowing up another. It was ten minutes before 12 am and we still couldn't wait.

Mike's/ Prov

I rubbed my eyes as the bus drove me to Freddies. Why the hell did I ask the FBI agent out, and why did she say yes. I shook my head as the bus stopped.

The next stop was Freddies. I couldn't wait to get there to check up on the others and hopefully get some answers from them about Nate, and maybe my dad.

Maybe later, Mike thought. Two more people came on and I sunk into my seat. It was two a- holes from school. I sighed as the bus drove off and they sat in front of me.

The last stop was at Freddie's I got up and made it to the bus door in time before those jack asses noticed him.

Mike looked up at the sign. He was probably the first to stay this long. I took a deep breath and walked in to be met by a really happy Chica.

"Oh my gosh your ok," she almost screamed.

"Ch… Chica … still.. hurts," I said feeling the pain in my chest.

"Oh sorry," she said dropping Mike who was meet by Balloon Boy.

"Hi," BB said giving me a balloon.

"Hey buddy," I said messing his fake hair up.

"Mike," I heard the Bonnie's yell.

To my surprise they were throwing me a well I guess a welcome back party. There was cake, pizza of course, and some party hats.

Vincent was there and threw me a soda.

"Welcome back kid," he said.

For two hours we hanged out talking about stuff and at times playing a game or two.

Vincent left after one am.

"Ok, that's it," Marrionette said.

It was probably the third time that Marrionette caught Freddy cheating.

"What," Freddy asked innocently.

"You know what you have done," Marrionette said pointing his pointy finger at him.

Mike sighed and left to get something out of his bag. Spefically a card game. He knew one game that the animatronics that couldn't cheat on, BS.

Mike wasn't even gone for five minutes when heard a scream. Mike came back to see a black looking hole but there were two. Something was on the ground cursing really badly and Mike walked up towards it.

"What the…"

What he saw was a man a little bit older than he was looking at him and the animatronics. His hat fell off to reveal some scars were his frontal lobe would be, he was wearing a black tie, a blue jacket with black shoulder pads and black pants, he had blue eyes that had a confuse look on his face. His hat said security but his name tag said something else.

Mike Schmidt.

I guess he was studying me to because we both said, "Awe crap."

(Oh this is going to be fun! Sorry for the really late update. I know i was supposed to update last week but I caught my brothers cold. So this kind of poped into my head and Rebononicas Mike won't be the only one in this story. Find out who else in the next chapter. Thanks for reading!)


	19. Authors Note2

Hi guys and gals. I was going to upload another chapter today but my computer did a reboot and deleted everything I worked on :/ Not fun. So it might be another week before another chapter come up. I am really sorry about that. Anway the chapter I worked on was one of my favorites so it's going to be worth it next week. I promise. Thanks for reading!


	20. Chapter 16: Surprise? Again! Part 2

Chapter:16 Surprise? Again! Part 2

Rebonicas Universe Mikes/ Prov

I growled as two am came. The Faz Fucks were being assholes again. I was so concitrated on the faz fucks that I didn't even notice the portal opening behind me.

I didn't even notice it until I spun around to ignor Foxy banging on the door. I looked at the portal and my first reaction was, "What the fuck," I said sticking my hand out and checking it.

What the hell was going on?

Not in the mood Chica, I thought while exploring the portal. The other side was completely black. I raised my eyebrow. When in the hell did we get this? And what the Fuck?

I didn not notice a sneaky little asshole Chica coming in as he moved his way up front

and looking at it more carefully. Thats when Chica got bored and decided to attack. When I turned around she almost lunged at me which flew me back and into the portal.

"Crap," I yelled as I was sucked into the portal. I then was thrown onto the floor with force. Groaning I heard voices. The voice I hear every single night.

"Do you think hes ok," I heard a familuar bear voice say. "Maybe he hit his head," I heard a familiar bunny say. "Yarg, maybe hes just hurt," said a fox pirate voice. "Maybe," said a female chicken voice. "Well should we get the other night guard," said the one voice I jumped to. Toy Chicas.

Jumping up and landing on my ass I found that everyone was around me including the Marrionette. Thats when I promised I broke when I said I would not do. Scream.

As soon as I started screaming they all started to scream what the fuck is going on?

"What the..."

We all looked over and I was surprised. There was a kid around eighteen or twenty with grey eyes and short brown hair. His night guard hat was off and had a scar on his left side of his head. What caught my attention was his name tag.

Mike Schmidt.

"Awe crap," we both said.

My Mikes/ Prov

I starred down this guy who is doing the same thing. He got up and we both raised an eyebrow. This is weird, I thought to myself.

"I heard this once before," Marrionette said as we all looked at her. "Theres a demensions of this world and..." "This Mike might be from one of them," I asked. Marrionette nodded.

"So what do we do now," asked balloon boy.

Ten minutes later...

"Bull shit," the other Mike yelled at Toy Chica. "There's no Fucking way that you have three aces!"

Well the Bs game went with a bust..., I thought frowning.

Mikes Prov/ weavers universe

"Gah!" I screamed as the flurtashious Bonnie tried to come in.

Shaking badly I have no idea I kept this job. Oh yeah because he had nowhere else to go. I was pretty skinny mostly skin and bones. I was eighteen and was wearing a green shirt and brown pants. After the loving, wanted to kill me, even though wanted to... well you know Bonie left I opened the door and sighed in relief.

Freddy was pissed off tonight since yesterday I forgot to lock the door... again. Gosh he was a lot nicer to the other guards. Why is he such a jerk to me, I always wondered. Sighing I did a little spin but stopped when I got out in the front again I frowned and turned to see a gaint black almost portal like hole behind me. I was a bit... scared. Hey you would be to if this appeared out of nowhere, and why?

I cocked my head and looked around and saw no one else was coming in, yet. So I decided to check it out. Both sides were completely black and there was no indication that there was something on the other side.

Where did this thing lead to? Why was it here? And...

"Mike!"

"Gah!" Was all I could pull out before Freddy lunged at me and I fell into the dark black portal.

When I hit the floor again hard all I could see was darkness. Then a voice that was way too familiar I heard.

"Who keeps sending over these guys!"

My eyes shoot open to see Freddy and the rest of the gang and some weird toy versions and some kind of puppet.

Well there was only one thing I could do now. Scream.

My Mikes/ Prov

Me and other Mike were starring at the knew guy who sort of looked like us but more animated.

We both had this weird look when the other animatronics started to scream.

"Do they do this all the time," other Mike questioned.

"Yeah, it's an old habbit," I answered.

I decided to get the animatronics to calm down with and other Mike just behind me.

"Ok guys whats going on..."

The guy behind them again had the name Mike Schmidt.

"Seriously. Did the writer ran out of ideas?"

"I'm 10 percent this is actually original Mike," Freddy said.

"No I don't really think so..."

"Can we just get back to the story please," the other Mike yelled behind us.

I sighed and turned towards back to the Mike infront of the portal who was shaking real badly.

"So umm... hi," I said. This Mike looked up at me and had a questioning look to his face.

"What the hell?"

Ten minutes later...

"Okay I win," the new Mike said showing us that he had no more cards left.

"Ah!"

Ugh, this is going to be a long night.

Rebornica's universe/ Foxy's Prov

We all kind of stood there starring at the portal after Chica kind of pushed him in.

"Good going Chica," mumbled Bonnie.

I sighed as Freddy checked out the other side of the portal, and Marrionette tapped his foot impatiently.

"Well? Is my Mikey going to be alright?" asked Toy Chica. God damit I can tell why Mike tried to get the hell away from her. Besides her looks she is pretty stupid at times.

"Well," asked Endo.

"I have no idea what happened," Freddy said in a conclusion which gave everyone a face palm.

Weavers Universe/ Freddies Prov

We all stared at the portal and Bonnie getting really intense. What in the bloody hell did Mike do this time?

Foxy was more curious in the portal than anyone else and Toy Freddy had a very confused face.

"I'll check it out," I said getting ready go in.

"Wait! I'm coming to," Bonnie yelled.

"No Bonnie. Your not coming. Chica your in charge while I'm gone," I said starting to step into the portal not noticing the evil grin Chica had on her face.

Rebonica's Freddies/ Prov

"I'm Going," me and Toy Freddy Shouted.

We were obviosly out numbered and the we were arguing who would go. Well lets just say it wasn't turning out that well.

It was kind of like a face off, and besides Chica and Toy Chica we all had a fair advantage.

As a stare down issued it wasn't the first time and wasn't going to be the last. It would of turned into a brawl until Toy Freddy finally backed off.

I looked at them almost threateningly and headed towards the portal. I still had my eyes on them when I stepped through.

My Mikes/ Prov

Well we turned B.S into poker with left over cookies we found and I won fifthty and the others won twenty five. It would have been more if we didn't stop eating them.

"I raise you ten, and hold."

"I raise another five and hit."

"I'm out," BB said eating his last cookie. We really need to find something else than cookies to bet on.

When two large metal thumps came out of know were we turned to see two more Freddies.

One Mike got very pale and the other just looked annoyed.

I just stared as they got up.

"Alright Mike what did you do this time..." Both of them said as they got up but stopped when they notice the rest of the toys and me and the other Mikes.

"What in the hell is happening?!" All three Freddies asked at the same time.

Ugh, we are going to need more cookies, and a new game.

Rebronica's Universe/ Toy Freddies Prov

It was way to quiet. Twitching my nose I kept glancing back at the portal.

Marionette would just want to go there and kill Mike instantly but who knows what over there.

My eyes flicked back towards the old. They still didn't trust us and neither did I.

"I'm going in," I said and went in and went black.

"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME," was the first thing I heard.

I slowly started to open my eyes to see Marionette looking at me.

"Puppete I thought I told you I was going in first."

It then gave me a look.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well it looks like we got another one," said a unfamiliar voice.

"Do . . . you think it won't tryand kill us," said another unfamiliar.

"Probably," Mike asked.

That's when my eyes snapped open and grabbbed Mike.

For some reason though this one looked a lot different.

When I looked up the first thing I noticed was two Freddies and two . . . other Mikes!

"What the hell!"

"I'll try to explain if you let me down," this Mike said choking while saying that.

Thats when some of the other animatronics eyes went black with little white pupils.

Twenty minutes later . . .

"What do you think Mike," I asked.

We were playing Poker on teams. Me, Freddy, and Mike on one team and the others on the other.

The only unfair advantage was that the universe we were in had all of the gang so they had an advantage.

Well sort of . . .

"Chica again we are playing Black Jack not Gold Fish."

I think they don't know how to play.

My Mikes/ Prov

"Ok who wants to play a different game," I asked looking at the others.

"Why? This is fun," Mike with a sly grin said.

"Yeah well we are out of cookies, and the only thing we have left is stale crackers."

"How about I make pizza," Chica asked.

The other Mikes grunted.

"Do you know how to make anything else," both other Mikes asked.

"Yeah! Any suggestions," Chica asked.

Thats when both portals came out two other Chica's.

"Oh come on," we all yelled.

"Alright Mike your," the Chica that looked more animated looked around surprised

The other one made me back up with the other Mike because she was smiling somewhat evily.

Ten minutes later . . .

"Come on!"

"Need to find a new game fast Mike," said punny Mike.

"He's right Mike," said animated Mike.

"You have an idea for a game with this many animatronics! And it's not my fault that Mangle keeps cheating!"

In the past five minutes Mangle came through and B.B just came.

As Punny Mike was about to put down a card for 21 he got a call.

"Hello? Jeremy?"

We all looked surprised.

"How does this even connect to the other universe?"

That wasn't even why I was surprised though.

"Yeah, I'm here. Where am I? Huh, I'm still here," well technically he was really.

"Jeremy . . . Jeremy get away from that . . ."

BLAM!

We all turned to see a kid face down on the floor with his messy hair in his eyes.

This is going to be a long night, and it's only 2am!

(Yep, this is getting weirder and weirder. I know it's been a long time but trust me. I read my first draft. It was a lot worse than this. So I hope this was worth it and if your favorite other drawer wasn't in this sorry. I didn't want to have four, including mine, universes in a chapter. This was harder than it looks. Next Chapter should . . . well just wait and see. Thanks for reading!)


	21. Authors Note 3

Okay before anyone says anything. Can someone tell this got onto the story? I've been trying to get chapters uploaded and I stopped trying and just tell me that it got uploaded. PLease! If it does i'll upload the next chapter. Also college got in the way. Thanks for Reading! I hope.


	22. Final Authors Note

Okay final update. So a lot of things have happened the last year and I want a fresh start. So don't get worried if some of my stories get deleted. Not all of them are going to get deleted. So a new Pokémon story will come up in a while but it will come. Please don't worry I will finish the stories I haven't deleted some time. Don't know when though. Thanks for reading!


End file.
